Skyler Easton
Skyler Easton (スカイラーイーストン, Īsuton Sukairā) also reknowned as Bunny Ears '(ウサギの耳, ''Usagi no mimi) is an S-Class Mage. She is a well known bounty hunter of Dark Mages, and also looking to start her own official guild to deal with Dark Guild's as a whole. Skyler is also known to be one of the youngest S-Class Mages, being seventeen. Appearance Personality History Chronology Equipment and Items 'Grimwalker: '(厳しいウォーカー,'' Kibishī u~ōkā''): Grimwalker is Skyler's first choice of weaponry and probably her most efficient as well, excluding hand-to-hand combat. She had actually created Grimwalker from a variety of special ores and steel found in Fiore, Midi, and Veronica. Due to the specifics of it's creation, the weapon was much more suited for mainly her to handle. But she added another thing to the mix, a lacrima, infused into the area where the blade and staff connect. This lacrima is stored with[[Light Magic| '''Light Magic]], giving Skyler the ability to almost effortlessly use the stored Light Magic to assist her when needed, without exhausting her own. However, because of this, she has to replace the lacrima every two months due to it wearing off. Though, she some times switches what lacrima's she uses. At times it's lightning, others it's fire, anything suited for the task given to her. Grimwalker is quite a noticeable weapon. For one, it's a scythe, not many mages use such an unorthodox form of weaponry, due to it's heavy unbalance and weird shaping. However, some are able to wield such weapons with years of rigorous training and determination. Skyler is one of these people. Grimwalker consists of burgundy, black, golden, and white colors. The blade itself creating a sort of bite-like appearance just before the mid section. The weapon also has an eye like shape at the area that connects the blade to the staff. This is where the flatened lacrima lies, being able to be let out through the four spike-like etches on the other side of the eye, also known as the back of the scythe. Grimwalker can be called at will by Skyler using her''' Requip Magic' if she doesn't want to lug it around all the time. Natural Abilities '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: ' *'Sukoshi Tora - Stance 1 - Sharp Rain: '''Starting with a sharp flurry of three jabs, Skyler then transitions to a sidekick, then when shes planted her footback on the ground, quickly drops in for a sweeping kick, up into an elbow to the face, knocking the opponent back up. She then takes them by the arm, using her foot to lift thier body by the abdomen and throwing them over to slam against the ground, following quickly with a strike to the stomach from her foot. '''Immense Reflexes:' Immense Stamina: Immense Durability: Master Weapon Specialist: ' Being a user of such a unique weapon as the scythe, Skyler was trained at a young age to wield the large sharpened object. From the time she was seven years of age, Skyler could slice a tree in two without giving it a second thought. This was due to training from her mother, who passed away when she was fourteen years old. After that, she trained, honing her body and skills to become a master at what she does and determined to be the best. After her training, Skyler could effortlessly use any part of her body to wield a scythe. With ore she found from the different countries of Veronica, Midi, and Fiore, Skyler created the perfect balanced scythe for herself. Choosing to become a bounty hunter of Dark Guilds, Skyler knew she would have to develop a unique battle style to throw off her opponents. After getting a trainer in Fiore to help her master her flexibility and acrobatics, Skyler created her own battle style, consisting of random but surprisingly precise slashes and twirls. She hacks and slashes and uses her scythe like a pro without any use of her magic. To mention her power with her magic, she would most likely be on par with Kagura herself. Magical Abilities '''Expert Magician: ' 'Light Magic: ' '''Wind Magic: Flight Magic: Quotes References Trivia *Skyler's appearance is based off Maka from'' Soul Eater'' *Skyler is one of the youngest S-Class Mages, having completed her previous guild's trial at age 14 Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage